


Love Knows No Distance

by Rodelalobde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodelalobde/pseuds/Rodelalobde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing a live stream, Dean meets someone. They instantly connect, and before they know it a relationship blossoms. The only catch? They live 2,858 miles away from each other. Can they make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Knows No Distance

"Hey Everybody!" Dean called, showing off his award winning smile as he did a small salute to his webcam. "It's Dean, back again this time with Outlast! A beautiful horror game with tons of blood and gore and things to see. Let's get started shall we?" He pressed start, the game beginning. The starting sequence of the game was fantastic, him commenting and smiling, enjoying himself through the livestream. He looked down at the messages, laughing to himself. There were small chats in the corner of the screen and he checked them everyonce in a while. The small icons next to the username gave him small look at his fans. He played through the game for almost an hour before signing off, smiling and blowing a kiss to the camera like he always did. 

Dean stood up, stretching out his back and his legs as he tilted his head at his screen. It said he had a new message. He bent over his chair to click on the small blinking icon.

[AngelBoy67]: Hey Dean! I've been watching your streams for a while! I love them. You're so funny and smart and oh god i wish I could meet you! I know you probably don't read many of these messages but i hope this one gets through! :*  
[DeanyWeeny]: Wow thanks! I love reading what my fans have to say! I hope you keep watching!

A few messages passed, and before he knew it, the clock showed 545 am. He frowned slightly as he sighed, looking at the messages and smiled slightly. 

[DeanyWeeny]: Hey, so it's pretty late but if you would like to continue this on skype, I would love too. Talk to you later!

Dean smiled as he sent his skype name, tilting his head in thought as he gazed at his keyboard, sending the anonymous user his skype. It was finally the time that he got to see his face and wow, his name wasn't a lie. He definitely was an angel. He gazed over the brown hair, soft blue eyes, slight freckles and an almost childish face. He couldn't be more than 18. Dean's lips curled up into a soft smile as his heart skipped a beat. No.. He couldn't like someone after just one conversation right? Whatever, it was late and dean needed to sleep. He rest his head on his pillow in his bed and soon enough he was drifting off to dream land. 

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

The sudden alarm brought him up from his dream, where he was a demon hunter. One he had often. He finally started to slip out of bed, stretching and yawning tiredly as he scratched at his head. He slowly trotted his way up to his computer, rubbing his eye as he saw the small blinking icon, smirking slightly. 

[CAS] Heya I wanted to properly intrudce myself! I'm Castiel! i'm sorry if you're sleeping, I just wanted to say good morning! It's raining here. A beautiful morning if I do say so myself! :* message me when you wake up!  
[DEAN] Pfft, heya. Sorry it's pretty early here. I hope you have a good morning, i sadly have to work. Talk to you after my shift? :)  
[CAS] Sounds good! c:

Dean smiled more as he sent his messages, slowly standing up as he chewed on his lip, brushing hair from his face in thought. This was interesting. This was nice. He talked with Castiel almost every day, about stupid things. Weather. Games. People. Every day it was something different. But everyday Dean could feel himself growing closer and closer to the young man. He found out so much about him. He liked bees. He lived in Seattle. He was the sweetest thing ever. The distance made Dean sad, Castiel was almost 2858 miles away from his own home in New York. 

They videochatted every other day, Sitting there and chatting until they both eventually fell asleep. Dean loved the way he looked when he slept. He was sweet. He looked so calm. Like an angel. A few weeks passed and this continued. Finally Dean knew. 

[DEAN] Hey cas! Can we get on video Chat? I have something I wanna talk with you about.   
[CAS] Yeah sure Dean! 

The call rang through his room. Dean smiled, sitting down as he stared at his picture, laughing gently. 

"Sooo... This is going to be kind of cheesy Cas." He smiled. He gently reached off camera, pulling back a red rose, and a small bee stuffed animal. "I know weve only known eachother for a little while, but I feel a connection with you. We can over come the distance if we just try. So Cas.." 

Dean smiled into the camera, tilting his head gently. 

"Will you be Mine, Castiel?"


End file.
